Kardeesh B'Arkahhr (Bone Crusher) class cruiser
Class: Cruiser Operators: Commonwealth Royal Navy, Republican Navy, KessRith Military Mass: 1,347,086 tons Cost: 9,332,892,928 talents Engines: :Right Engine Rating (33,000) :Center Engine Rating (32,000) :Left Engine Rating (33,000) Thrust: 2 Weapons: :Type (Location) ::C Spinal Mount (F) ::100 30/25 (L) ::100 30/25 ® ::50 15/30 (F) ::50 22.5/15 (L) ::50 22.5/15 ® ::100 7.5/25 (A) ::Type E Missile System (3 Shots at 150 points) Fighters: 72 at 300 tons (one Group) Small Craft: 12 at 1,000 tons Cargo: 16,000 tons Crew: 1,378 Passengers: 220 Marines: 245 Overview A KessRith cruiser of impressive power and weaponry, the Kardeesh B'Arkahhr was integrated into the Commonwealth Navy in 6808. The Bone Crusher is produced in only a handful of KessRith shipyards within the Commonwealth, and combat losses often exceed production. Despite this, the Kardeesh is becoming an increasingly important part of front-line battleship squadrons. It is not as nimble as many Commonwealth cruisers, and so this prized ship is rarely deployed alone. With so few available, it is rare for two of these ships to operate in the same squadron. Command of a Kardeesh normally rests on the massive front shoulders of a KessRith Clan Chief. Given the aggressive tendency of these huge beings, it is small wonder that these cruisers average one month in the repair docks for every two months on active duty. When in service, however, a Bone Crusher delivers an impressive amount of firepower, based on the powerful 30/25 laser. This weapon is deadly at all but the most extreme ranges, but KessRith commanders prefer the brutality of a close-in slugfest. The supplemental weapon systems of the class are only slightly less impressive. As is the KessRith standard, the cruiser packs a potent punch from all angles, although the range of the rear-firing 7.5/25 laser bay is negligible. The missile system is normally found only on battleships. When coupled with the group of heavy fighters and the Class C spinal mount, the weaponry lets the Bone Crusher live up to its name. Capabilities The Kardeesh is power-rated at 98,000, near the top of the cruiser classification. Despite this impressive array of engines, the ship is somewhat sluggish to control. The shielding system of the cruiser is unlike any other mounted by the Commonwealth. The front flicker generators are massive, providing the armored nose with an added measure of protection. This additional protection is achieved at the expense of the rear quarter, but the KessRith seem to like the arrangement. When working with other ships of the squadron, the Bone Crusher will maneuver to bring the Class C spinal mount into play as quickly as possible. Though the range is not as great as that of the two broadsides, this direct confrontation is more the style of the KessRith. A single strike from this weapon at close range will open a gaping hole in any TOG cruiser currently in service. KessRith commanders follow up such attacks with fire from the broadside laser bays. The weakest attack area of the cruiser is, like other KessRith designs, the back. It is somewhat surprising that the 7.5/25 lasers are installed at all. Effective only at close range, the weapons are rarely used. Supplementing the lasers and spinal mount is the largest missile delivery system mounted on any Renegade or Commonwealth ship. This massive system can deliver three salvos of ship-killer HELL missiles at a range of more than 1,000 kilometers. Normally, KessRith commanders launch these salvos as soon as possible. Rather than attack other cruisers or battleships with these missile barrages, however, the KessRith seem to prefer to use them to strip away smaller capital ships. A single barrage can gut a frigate, even with the anti-missile systems firing as fast as possible. Fighters carried by Bone Crushers are always heavies. The KessRith willingly sacrifice speed to provide an extra measure of firepower or protection. Fluttering Petals are common, as are Avengers. Likewise, the twelve small craft housed in the ship's bays are all heavily armed and armored. They perform all of the functions normally required by the ship's boats on other cruisers, but these craft are specially designed to carry squads of KessRith marines. Deployment The Bone Crusher has never been available in quantity due to the small number of production facilities. At present rates, ten new Crushers become available every year. Should the KessRith choose to release details of the design and its construction, however, this number would increase dramatically. Six of the Renegade battleship squadrons currently serving in Shannedam County use the Kardeesh, but this is an unusually high percentage. Most counties within the Commonwealth have from one to five of these ships assigned to a permanent battleship squadron and another one or two for use as reinforcements. Many of these ships will be in for repairs, however, due to the blunt fighting style of their KessRith commanders. Category:A to Z Index Category:Ships Category:Cruisers Category:Republican Ships Category:Commonwealth Ships Category:KessRith Ships